


warm

by cherubklaus



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubklaus/pseuds/cherubklaus
Summary: stefan is actually happy for once.





	warm

-colin was usually the one who woke up before stefan. the younger man needed more and more sleep after more and more all-nighters that he pulled. but that was okay, it gave colin time to appreciate him.

\--he started off his day by examining stefan's soft expression when he slept. his eyes bored into every pore, every eyelash, every strand of hair that made up a wild jungle of curls. his bruised skin, his soft pink lips, the darkened shades of blue under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

-then he crept out of bed, moving the navy blue blankets out of his way. cold air hit his warm arms in a quick rush, tiny goosebumps appearing on his skin. wooden floors creaked under his weight until his feet met cold tiles that belonged to the kitchen.

\--he didn't usually cook breakfast. but it was soft days like this that put him in the mood. usually he'd grab a bowl of cereal and call it a day but the sun's rays peeking through the blinds convinced him otherwise. so, now, he focused on making some pancakes.

\--after a few hopeless tries and burns to the hand he finally managed to flip a pancake successfully. he mentally praised himself then returned to grab butter with a small smile when a warm hand grazed his arm.

-"you're cold.." stefan let out a velvety laugh, his breath ghosting over colin's shoulder. "let me warm you up." he wrapped his this arms around colin's neck, nuzzling his face into his warm chest.

-"yeah, i am....give me kiss, sweetheart." he mumbled, lifting stefan's face by putting two fingers under his chin to press his lips against his boy's.


End file.
